Without You
by MiReiLLe-cHaN
Summary: It was a very cold month and Yoh’s group was planning to have their training at Izumo. But a snowstorm suddenly attacked. They didn’t easily noticed that Anna was missing. And big news shocked them that a lady was found dead at the Izumo Mountains. Yx
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King and it's characters.

**Summary: **It was a very cold month and Yoh's group was planning to have their training at Izumo. But a snowstorm suddenly attacked. They didn't easily noticed that Anna was missing…. And big news shocked them that a lady was found dead at the Izumo Mountains… Yoh x Anna. R+R!!

**Author's Notes: **Hey! What's up?! Here we go again! I'm going to write chapter fics once more! Hope you'll like it! This is all dedicated for you! R+R! Arigato! ^^

Without You 

-itako anna asakura

**Prologue…** A very sad moment…

It was a very cold morning when they got themselves ready for a heavy training at Izumo Mountains. They planned to go there for some training so that they can improve their skills and talents for the coming shaman fight. Their meeting place was in front of their school. Pirika was with Horo Horo for support. Jun and Ren were already prepared. Ryu and others were now waiting on their meeting place. Before Yoh and Anna left the house, Anna prayed solemnly and asked for their good condition when they reached Izumo. All of them were complete and ready to go.

"Anna! Hayaku!" 

Anna whispered a prayer. "… Hope we can reach Izumo with no injuries nor accidents… Please be with Yoh… and protect him no matter what will happen unexpected… Even though there's something will happen to me… Just keep his safety… Kami-sama…"

"Anna!"

"Don't be so excited! Hmmpf! You're disturbing me while I'm praying here!"

"Gomen gomen! I'm just too excited for the training!"

"Hmmpf! Your training will be useless if you're not going to be the Shaman King!"

"Wakatta yo, Anna! I promise you that I'm going to be the Shaman King!"

"Baka…" 

Heading to Izumo, it was just a cold weather. On that night, they decided to stay at the inn for a while so that they could be prepared for their training, Morning again they were now about to continue their journey to Izumo. Then that afternoon, there was suddenly a heavy snowstorm. They hurriedly tried to dodge and afterwards… They didn't notice that they were just missing Anna when they arrived. They searched for her outside. Yoh got a heavy feeling that Anna was not in a good condition. He panicked and had very bad thoughts. He started worrying about her. When they were outside, Yoh's father, Mikihisa, panicky called them. There's a news about the snowstorm happened just a while ago. A lady was reported dead and found lying. Her face didn't shown by the reporters but their thoughts that lady was Anna…

"Yoh! Minna! Hayaku!"

"Doushita no, oto-sama?!"

"Anna… Anna-san wa…"

When it was reported, Yoh lost his thoughts. He was speechless and blanked. Even thought there's no name uttered by the reporter, he knew that lady was Anna…

"Na… Nani?"

"Gomen nasai, Yoh… She's dead…"

Tsuzuku… 

Author's Notes: Hey guys! How's reading the prologue? Hehehe… I have a poll question for you guys!

Q: Do you think Anna is dead?  Why?

                a. Yes                  b. No                  c. I suppose                             d. I'm not sure but I feel

^^ 


	2. Chapter 1 Recalling the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King and its characters! PERIOD!!

**itako -- **konnichiwa minna-san! Genki       ?! Yay! This is my 1st chappie of my fic, without you!! Yey! I appreciate those who reviewed the prologue! Hey wait! Just keep reading guys! Maybe one of these chapters will make you… shock… So continue reading! Thanks! I'm counting you all to R+R!

Without You – Chapter 1: Recalling the Past… 

That night… They ate very quiet… As in so quiet… They were very worried because of Yoh's condition thinking of anna, who was reported dead a while ago at Izumo Mountains because of a snowstorm. They knew that Yoh felt down. No words can say nor describe his feelings. He glued his look at the food without moving his arms. Chocolove and Ryu tried to make a noise and try to cheer him up.

"Hey! Look at me, Ryu! I'm a pig! Oinku oinku!" Chocolove wore his mask and made a noise like a pig.

"Hora! Ya rigjht! You do look like a pig! Come on, come on buri!" Ryu laughed with Chocolove and imitated his actions and moves.

"Uruse! You're obviously corny!" Ren stood up and made the two shut up. "Don't you think that there is somebody who could laugh in your CORNY jokes?"

"Ren-kun is right! Can you please keep your mouth shut?" Pirika agreed and placed her hands on her waist.

"Hora! Hira! My little sister… *chews*… is pretending to be… *chews* someone who is… *chews* good! *gulped*… and she even… *drinks water*… agreed at Ren's side!" Horo Horo cut in and said while chewing the food.

"Do aho! Don't interrupt me, you stink head?!"

"Hey you! You're just a BRAT! B-R-A-T, BRAT! @#$%^&*((*&^%$!!!" The two fought and made a very loud noise. Everyone shouted and screamed.

"Yamette!" Tamao tried to stop them.

"Uruse, Horo!"

"Nani yo, antenna-haired creature?!"

"Hey! Don't fight with Ren-kun!"

"Pirika… Please… Move out… Brat!"

"Nani!"

"Chocolove! I'm a cat… Meow… Meow…"

"I'm a snake… ssss…"

"Bwahaha!"

"Can you please all of you shut up?! Ryu, Chocolove! You two were overreacting! Ren, Horo, Pirika! Can you please fight out…" Tamao paused while Yoh stood up and stopped them, whispering.

"Can you please minna-san… shut up?" Everybody bowed their head and kept quiet. "Your jokes and your fights can't relieved me… Anyway… You can't erase Anna on my mind… You can't… Nor anyone can't… I don't care even you tried to cheer me up… I'm sorry but I can't forget her that easy…" He walked out and went to his room.

"Yoh-kun!" Tamao called his attention.

"Hora! He's serious!" Chcolove and Ryu dropped jaws.

"We must apologize…"

"Yeah…"

Yoh walked ahead to his room. He turned on his headphones and listen to the music. He knew that music can relieve him but his feelings were the same and didn't change. He thought that he can forget Anna that easy but he was mistaken…

After listening to the music, he took a short nap…

D.R.e.a.M…

"Anna?"

"Yoh…"

"Anna? Is that you?"

"Un…"

"So it's you, Anna!"

"Yoh…"

"Anna! Don't go! Wait for me!"

"Give me your hand… I'll take you wherever I want to go…"

"Anna!"

still dreaming… flashback…

"Anna-chan! Kore!"

"Wai! Sore wa kawaii hana!"

"Here's for you, na-chan!"

"Arigato!"

"Do you like it?"

"Un… Suteki da yo! ^^"

"Hope… You'll… keep it…"

"Mochiron! *kisses his cheek*

"*blushes* ehehe… yakusoku?"

"Un! Yakusoku! Zutto zutto!"

"Ah! Ishuni Kairo, Anna-chan!"

"Un! Kairo!"

…

"Maa maa! Yoh! Anna! You're dirty!"

"Anou ne, oto-sama… Gomen nasai…"

"Gomen ne… Oji-san…"

"Hora! Where have you been, futari-domo?!"

"*cries*"

"Wakanaide, Anna-chan… Maa! Oto-sama made Anna cry!"

"Maa… Anna… Wakanaide… I'm not going to scold you… I'm just asking where you two have been?"

"*sniffs*"

"Oto-sama… It's my fault… I took her there near the river. I knew that Anna-chan would be happy if I take her there… That's why we're very look dirty… Gomen ne oto-sama…"

"Maa ne! But before going somewhere else, ask my permission first, huh?!"

"Un!"

end of flashback…

end of his dream…

"Anna!" He suddenly woke up and catches his breath… "Yume ga… Huh?"

Morning…

"Oto-sama…"

"Doushita no, Yoh?"

"Anou… Can I ask for the key of Anna's room?"

"Eh? For what?"

"Nothing…"

"Ah… Sou ka? Kore…"

"Arigato…"

Yoh opened the door… He saw dusts, webs and Anna's things when they were young…

"Anna's things… are still here… I think oba-sama kept it here…" He stopped and stepped on something… "Nani sore…" He got it and saw the… "… the rose I've gave her… is still here also…?"

Flashback

"Ah Yoh!"

"Nani, Anna?"

"I forgot something in my room…"

"What's that?"

"Um… Something that is really significant…"

"Yare yare… We can go back here for sometime, Anna."

"Oh alright…"

end of flashback

"So… This is the significant thing she forgot when we last came here… *smiled*"

Tsuzuku… 

**itako -- **bwahaha?! Sorry if the chapter is almost flashbacks! Gomen!! ^_^ For the poll results… Almost all of you answered NO! ^^! Good! ^^ I'm just testing you if you're really a Yoh x Anna fan! ^^! If you answered No, good for you! If you answered yes and I supposed so… It's okei! I think you based on the title… ^^! Thanks for revieweing! R+R! Continue reading!


	3. Chapter 2 Hard to forget you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King…

_Okei… Here's the 2nd chappie… Please R+R! Okei…_

Without You – Chapter 2: Hard to forget you… 

Yoh went to the riverside near the bridge. He went to that place, Anna's favorite place when they were still young… He brought with him his headphones and the dried rose he gave to Anna. He climbed to the tree and sat on a branch and looked at the calm water that made him smile and remember what they did on the past. He even remembered when he fell down to a tree and fell on Anna. He knew that those happy moments are difficult to forget… But he has no choice because Anna was already past away…

At the Asakura's Residence, everyone searched for him around the house but no Yoh was to be found. After they eat, they talked about Yoh's condition for what he feels and knowing that his fiancée was dead. On the other hand, Tamao faced seemed concerned but actually she was happy that Anna was dead and now she can get Yoh's heart. (_Terrible Tamao…-_-;)_

Tamao cried with her soft voice. "I'm very worried… :sniffs: what if he does suicide? :sniffs:"

Manta tried to make Tamao calm down. He gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "Daijobu, Tamao-chan. Yoh-kun won't do that… He knew that Anna will get angry if he did that…"

"Ms. Anna? Speaking of Ms. Anna… Why is that Yoh always with her even though she's too harsh?! Why is…" Tamao throwed the pillow beside her and covered her face. Manta explained it to her well why…

"You know, Tamao-chan… It's just not like I'm interrupting… It's obvious that he loves Anna that much…"

"And how would you say that?!"

"… If Yoh hates Anna… I think Yoh will complain with her hard trainings, right?" Ren cut in while sitting in the corner eating his favorite junk food.

"Yeah… Ren-kun is right… Tamao-chan… Maybe you didn't notice it because you always focus on Anna. Why don't you look at Yoh? Don't you think he won't get that sad if he didn't love her before?" Pirika responded and sat beside her.

"Maybe… But… Why is that Yoh so kind to her? I'm perfect… I'm not like Ms. Anna who is harsh, selfish, loveless… Why is that he didn't care for me from the start?"

Everyone kept quiet. They didn't know how to react. Mikihisa, Yoh's father cut in and told her what's the answer of her question. "It is because Anna is not like that before…"

"Huh? Mikihisa-san?"

"Tamao… I can't explain it well though… But Anna is not really like that on what you said a while ago… Actually… She's a kind and calm girl before… and a crybaby before… You know why she changed?"

Tamao shook her head and bowed. "Iie…"

"Because of Yoh…"

"Huh? Honto desuka?" Everyone was surprised.

"Eh! Because of Yoh… One time that Yoh changed… He became self-centered. Anna thought that he got bored. And in that case, Anna became harsh and trained Yoh very hard. Get it? And now, Yoh is there at Anna's favorite place, alone." Mikihisa explained briefly and clearly to her.

Tamao smiled. "Sou ka…"

"See ya later kids."

"Ja ne…"

Manta sighed. "I didn't know that Anna is a crybaby before… And yet… She's not bad at all!"

"Yeah! I wish she's still alive…" Ryu replied.

"Umm…"

Go back to Yoh's side… He's now handling and looking at the rose. He removed the petals one by one and he let the petals flown away. But a petal has returned to him and he felt it was very heavy and he fell down and accidentally, he fell on a girl…

"Itai…" Yoh stood up and touch his buttocks.

"Itai…" The girl he fell on was still sitting.

Yoh turned back and looked at her… "Anou daijobu desuka? Gomen kudasai…"

The girl looked up and replied… "Daijobu…"

He was surprised and imagined that girl was Anna. "Anna…"

"Huh?"

"Anna… You're… back…"

"Sumimasen… Atashi… Anna dewa arimasen…"

"Ah… Gomen… Ah… Let me help you…" Yoh offered his hand and helped the girl to stand up.

"Arigato… Itai… Oh my… My ass hurt a bit…"

"Ah… Gomen gomen… By the way… I'm Yoh!"

"Ah! I'm Rei!"

"Hajimemashite Rei-chan! (Nice to meet you Rei-chan!)"

"Mou Hajimemashite Yoh-kun!" They both laughed and the girl suddenly asked him. "Um… Why are you here? Are you alone?"

"Uh… Well… I was visiting on this place…"

"Visiting?"

"Eh… This is my fiancée's favorite place when we were young…"

"So… Where is she?"

"She past away this week…"

"Oh… really…"

"Um…"

"Ah… Gomen nasai, Yoh-kun… for I let you remember your fiancée."

"Daijobu…"

"So… Are you free today? I'm going to treat you in our cafeteria!"

"Honto? Sure!"

While heading to the cafeteria, they started introducing themselves and they became slightly close friends. Yoh told about his past and so on with Rei. When they reached the cafeteria, Rei let Yoh came in.

"Come!" Rei raised the curtain and let him in.

"Arigato."  
  


"Sit! Chotto Matte… oKas-san! oKa-san!"

"Eh! oKaeri nasai… Uh? You brought with you a visitor!"

"Eh… He's Yoh… By the way… Where's Rika?"

"Rika? Huh? I thought you were with her?"

"Yare yare… So it means that I'm going to serve for the cafeteria today?"

"Daijobu!"

"Airgato! oKa-san!"

Rei sat infront of him while waiting for the soup to be served. Yoh asked for a moment… "Who's Rika?"

"Uh… My sister."

"Sou…"

"Where the hell she is… Yare yare…"

"Here's your soup!"

"Arigato, oBa-san…"

"Ah! Rei! What a kind and nice friend you have huh?"

"Ehehe…"

Yoh went home this afternoon. Everyone was very worried where's Yoh now. They were waiting for him in front of the house. He came home and they came closer to him.

"Hey… Where have you been, Yoh?!" Horo Horo asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Yoh was confused.

"What huh?! I'm asking you where have you been?"

"Um… Just there… In front of the river?"

"Sou… Then you didn't eat breakfast nor lunch?" Tamao asked him right away.

"Um… Of I course I eat."

"Where?!" They asked in chorus.

"Rei-chan's cafeteria."

"Rei? Who's that?"

"She's…"

"She's what…?"

"Um… She's… She's just my friend…" Yoh replied with a soft voice and went to his room to sleep.

"Huh? What's the problem of that man?"

"Don't know…"

"The question is… Who is Rei?"

:shrugs: who knows? And the question is… who is she anyway in this story? Is she the one who will change Yoh's life and make him forget Anna? What is her role? Well… Wait for the line…

Tsuzuku… 

Nyahaha! Poll votes again! J

Question: What do you think Rei's role?

a. Maybe Yoh's new girlfriend?

b. Maybe just his friend

c. Maybe a devilish girl who will ruin his life and let him forget Anna. OR

d. I don't know… Don't ask me… But maybe an antagonist! Nyahaha! =)

R+R! I'm waiting for your reviews! J


	4. Chapter 3 Know about Rei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own shaman king… 

itako – chapter 3… chapter 3… uploaded! R+R! bwahahaha! Thanks for those who still reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot! ^^

Without You - Chapter 3: Know about Rei 

These past few days, Yoh became more energetic and slightly recovered of his loneliness and forgot all about Anna. Everyone was confused why Yoh recovered so quick and always acted so strange and always smile before he leaves the house and when he came back, he always brought some delicious food from his new friend, Rei. Tamao got puzzled why Yoh told her not to cook in dinnertime. She don't know where Yoh got those tasty foods he always brought at home when he returns.

It was about 7:00 in the morning Yoh quickly wore his slippers and hurriedly went to Rei's house. They peeped on the door and noticed that Yoh was so happy. They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Ryu, Chocolove and Horo Horo widened their eyes and scratched their heads.

"Hey… Wait a minute guys…" Ryu stood up and screamed, scratching his head, walked back and forth. "Where the hell he got those foods every night?" He asked.

Horo Horo stood up and closed his fist, stepped his left foot on the table. "Maybe… He was stealing foods from the groceries…"

Everyone imagined on what Horo Horo said. Pirika punched his brother's nose and got it bleed. "Hey brat! What's that for?!"

"Oni-chan! There's no way Yoh-kun stole foods! A kindhearted person does not steal or do anything wrong or bad! Use your common sense ya know! Use your coconut shell! Don't let it became… err… rusty…" Pirika replied with her loud voice and put her hands on her waste. Everyone laughed as Ren started to talk.

"LOL! Your little sister looks like your older sister! She knew everything than her brother! LOL!" Ren laughed while eating his favorite snack. All of them turned their heads at Horo Horo and laughed with Ren.

"Okay, okay! I lose! So… think of a possible reason… where did he get those foods?!" Horo Horo raised his two hands and asked.

"Um… Hey guys! Maybe that Rei-chan he talked about yesterday was the one who gave those foods!" Manta got an idea and raised his one finger.

"Ah! You're right, Manta! You're a genius!" Tamao agreed on his idea.

"… guys… why don't we just ask Yoh-kun? Maybe he will tell us…" Lyserg cut in as everybody turned their look to him. "Maa… That's only my idea…"

"You're right… Let's ask Yoh when he come home!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Yoh reached Rei's house, catches his breath and wiped his sweat. Rei opened the door and went outside. They went to the place when they first met. They sat under the tree as Rei brought delicious foods from her bag. They ate the food while Yoh started to talk.

"Rei-chan, why don't you tell about your life? So that we could know each other." Yoh told her to tell about her story.

"Sure…" Rei replied and started to narrate her story and cleared her throat. "I'm Tomizawa Rei. Um… I'm 14 years old, my birthday is on September 6… I lived with my mother and two siblings, namely Yukime and Rumi. Rumi is older than me for about 2 years and Yukime is the same age as mine… If you'll ask, we're not twins. My mother adopted her these past few weeks. We found her covered with snow when Rumi and I were playing. She has amnesia when we asked her name and anything about her so we adopted her. My father has already passed away when I was 4 years old because he has tuberculosis… So… What about yours?" Rei finished telling her story.

"Um… Me…? I'm Asakura Yoh, obviously same age as yours. My birthday is on May 12, so I'm older than you about 4 months and 6 days… LOL! I lived with my fiancée named Kyouyama Anna…" He paused for a while as Rei suddenly asked.

"Fiancée?! Really? You lived only with your fiancée at this age? Sugoi!"

"Eh! If you will know… She was very harsh, strict and self-centered but beautiful… LOL! She always trained me so that I can be the Shaman King… LOL!…"

"Shaman King? Great!"

"LOL! Yah… But… She died these past few weeks… when we were heading here at Izumo…"

"Sou desu ka…"

"Um… Then… I have my friends namely Manta, Tamao, Ryu, Horo Horo, Pirika, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ren and Jun. Do you want me to introduce you to them?"

"Reallly?"

"Sure! I'm sure they will like you!"

"Eh! I will have many friends again! Yay! Wait! Oka-san cooked again some delicious food. Do you want to brought it home?"

"Sure! Arigato! LOL! My friends were very confused where did I get those foods! LOL!"

They laughed and laughed all day. And before Yoh went home, Rei asked a question about Yoh's fiancée, Anna. Yoh got mystified when she asked about Anna.

"Yoh-kun… What does your fiancée look like?" 

"Anna? Let me see… Short haired… Same height as me… scary face… cute…"

"Um… Yellow haired?"

"Yah… yah… You're right… bit of sexy! LOL!"

"LOL! Here's the food! Ja matta ashita!"

"Matta ashita!"

Rei turned around and thought about his fiancée. _Yellow and short haired girl, with the same height as his… scary face but cute… sexy… But she looks like…_

"Okaeri nasai, nee-chan!"

_Looks like…_

**Tsuzuku**

itako – bwahaha! Bwahaha! Cliffy, ne?! nyahaha! Cliffy! Nyahaha! Just continue reading! Next chappies will be interesting… Nyahahaha! Poll!

Q: Continue what Rei said… _Looks like…_

_a. __Her?_

b. _Her older sister, Rumi?_

c. _Her mother?_

d. _Her adopted sister, Yukime?_


	5. Chapter 4 A warm welcome to a new friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King… T_T

**itako – **hiya!! Bwahaha! These chapters get interesting! Nyahahaha! Time chack: 12:00 PM! Don't ever think that this fic is Rei/Yoh! If you're really a Yoh/Anna fan, don't think this is rei/yoh huh! Thanks!

**Without You – Chapter 4: A warm welcome to a new friend**

By night, Yoh came home and brought again several delicious foods. But before he entered the house, everyone peeped through the door and looked for the grocery bags he held. Yoh looked confused as he scratched his head while Horo Horo pointed his finger to those foods.

"These?" Yoh opened the grocery bag and they nodded. They took a look on the bag as they blinded to the light they saw. Wonderful dishes were brought by Yoh, surely tastes good.

"Oh… What a… Ooh… Awesome… Looks delicious Yoh-kun…" Lyserg looked inside those bags and saw full of foods like pastries, snacks, roasted chicken and much more for their dinner.

"Yah… great… Umm… Smells good… Ahh…" Ryu and Chocolove smelled the food while their eyes were glistening like a diamond.

"So… Let's eat!" Everyone cried as Manta stopped them for a moment.

"… But where the hell you got those foods, Yoh-kun?" Manta asked after smelling the food with everyone. They were waiting for his reply while their ears became big as the ears of an elephant.

"Um… I got those from Rei-chan…" Yoh replied.

"I see…! But who's Rei-chan?!" They asked in chorus in a loud voice.

"Maa… Don't shout at me… She's my new friend… That's all…"

"Friend? I see…" They nodded then cried… "Let's eat!"

Yoh sweat dropped and a big question mark just fell on his head. "Hehehe…"

Everyone finished the food then drunk water. Again, they made a mess because they ate again their delicious, wonderful and breathtaking dinner he brought. Gulped… gulped… Gulped… Bbbuuuurrrrppp!

"Yuck! You burped too loud, Ryu!" Pirika threw the plate in front of her. "Have manners!"

"Yah… Manners…" Tamao bobbed and agreed.

"Fine… Sorryi… BURRRPP!" He replied and burped once again.

"Ryu!!"

"Yes yes… Sorry…"

Everyone stopped their noise when Manta asked another question again. He just widened his eyes… I mean… totally widened… just to stop them.

"Ah… Yoh-kun… Who's… Rei-chan?"

"Rei-chan… She's my new friend. I met her there at the riverside last week."

"I see… Why does she always give you foods and brought it home?" Tamao asked after his reply.

"Um… Because they have a cafeteria. She treated me one time there when we met…"

"Really?!! Lucky…" Ryu cried as Yoh nodded.

"Then… Introduce her!" Pirika and Tamao requested.

"… So we could eat amazing dishes every night!" Horo Horo continued while he received a punch from his sister. "Ouch… What's that for?!"

"I told you… Use your common sense… Not your mouth…" Pirika replied and made his brother grinned teeth.

Tomorrow morning, Yoh fetch Rei so that Yoh's friends could introduce themselves to her. It was kinda far from Yoh's house to hers but they just walked while they were chatting again. Yoh told her that his friends were too excited to meet her and she just replied a smile. Few minutes later, they reached his house.

"I'm… " Yoh paused as Tamao and Pirika threw crampled papers and balloons.

"Welcome! Rei-chan!"

"Anou ne… what's that for guys?" Yoh sweat dropped and asked.

"We're welcoming Rei-chan! Isn't it obvious? Saa Rei-chan! Come inside!"

"Ah… Ok … Thanks…" Rei replied sweat dropped.

"Hey! Don't be shy!" Pirika held Rei's hands and pulled her at the living room.

They all sat down while Yoh was started to clear his throat and introduce his new friend to them. They were very excited to know about her, very excited. Ryu, Horo Horo and Chocolove drooled while they received two punches from Tamao and Pirika.

"Minna-san… This is Rei."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tomizawa Rei. I was hoping to be your friend." She smiled while Ryu, Horo Horo and Chocolove blinded to her smile.

"Nice… to meet you… baby…" Ryu gave her a rose with a smile.

"Ah… A… Aha… Thanks…"

As their conversation continues, she told her story as what she told on Yoh last day…

"I'm presently living with my mother and two sisters namely Rumi who is two years older than me and Yukime who is the same age as mine. She's not my twin but she's only an adopted child. My father has already died with his ill tuberculosis." She ended up her story as Ryu asked again.

"Hey babe… Do you already have a boyfriend or whatever? If you don't… I'm available…" He rolled his eyes and gave her a… smile, I think.

"Ah… None… But I'm not looking…" Rei replied as she almost punched him hard.

"Eherm… Ryu-kun… She's our visitor not a suitor." Tamao glared at her as Pirika punched him.

"So… Are you free today guys?" Rei suddenly asked while they stared at Rei.

"Yup… We're free…" Tamao nodded and replied.

"So… I'll treat you in our cafeteria!"

"Okay! Yay!"

Rei treated her on her cafeteria. All of them knew that Rei is kind and perfect compared to Anna who is harsh and strict. Why is that Rei suddenly treating them? Is there a possible reason why?

Tsuzuku 

Itako – blah blah! Thanks for the reviews! Hit that button! Thanks again! R+R on the next chapter ha! ^^; sorry if I'm using Japanese words! J


	6. Chapter 5 Expected the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. Ooh… I'm tired saying that… T_T

**itako – **well! Here's chapter 5 I've promised! Bwahahaha! Be surprised and you'll know… Bwahaha! Why don't you take a look? The fic goes interesting so don't miss this part! R+R!

Without You – Chapter 5: Expected the unexpected 

            - Weird title ne?

They went at Rei's cafeteria after they chatted and talked about her life. Ryu started to have a crush on her as she tried to avoid him and tried to think that he's not a pervert or something. Yoh also started to have his feelings for her. He was blinded by her soft attitudes and she's cute of course, for having straight black hair, white skinned and a cheerful face. She looked so perfect. He just smiled. For Rei's side, she also has slight feelings for him. They met last week but they got along together well. Yoh tried to forget Anna step by step then it was successful. It was almost two months ago that tragedy happened though it was hard. Then now they reached her house and she let them come in.

"Oka-san!" Rei called her mother while her mother tried to catch her attention.

"Nanda Rei? Sou… You have visitors! Please wait for your food okay?" Her mother bowed and she got the foods to be prepared.

"Hai! We're waiting!" Ryu, Horo Horo and Chocolove cried as they received punches from Tamao and Pirika especially to Horo Horo who was given a very hard punch from his sister.

"Oka-san! Where are Rumi and Yukime?" She asked for a moment before her mother cooked for their food.

"Rumi will not go home today. She needs to do her project with her group mates. Yukime will come home later."

"Sou ka…"

"Are you planning to introduce them?"

"Hai…"

As they were waiting for the food, they just chatted again, talked and laughed. Ryu, Horo Horo and Chocolove were very busy laughing while Tamao and Pirika were ready to punch them if they made a non-sense thing. Lyserg and Ren stayed quiet. Manta is studying while Jun is reviewing him. Both of them, Rei and Yoh got stared each other and laughed.

"Hora hora… Yukime is not home yet!" Rei whispered and looked through the window.

"She'll come home soon. By the way, why are you looking for your sisters?" Yoh asked her while playing with the spoon.

"Nothing… *sighs*… Yukime needs to come back home to help oka-san running this cafeteria while Rumi nee-chan is not around."

"Sou ka… Yukime and Rumi were helping your mother to run this cafeteria. So… What about yours?"

"Me? Well… I'm just the one who buys those ingredients they need. *sighs* Yare yare… Where's Yukime?! Maybe oka-san is now tired!"

"Um… Why don't you help?"

"I'm not use to talk with customers. *sighs*…"

Her mother cut in and served the foods. "Here's the food! Enjoy! I think it's your lucky day guys!"

"Itadakimasu!" They screamed and ate the food with all the mess around.

"Woah! God! This is so delicious! *gulped*" Ryu talked while his mouth was full.

"You're… *chews* right! Ryu… *gulped*" Horo Horo replied while chewing the food.

"Oishii! BURRRPP…" Chocolove burped as Tamao and Pirika punched him.

"Have etiquette guys!" Tamao and Pirika repeatedly tapped them.

"Oh… They seemed very hungry…" Rei's mother sweat dropped.

"You're wrong… Actually, they are always hungry… They didn't fell full at all." Yoh replied.

Rei's mother cleaned up all the mess while they were helping gathering the used dishes and placed it on the container. Rei wiped the table and Yoh helped her. After cleaning up, they started burping or something weird. Ryu, Horo Horo and Chocolove laughed when they burp while those two girls were ready to punch them out. Yoh and others just laughed except from Ren of course. 

A moment ago, at the first time, they made a single topic they talked about, a topic with sense at last. Chocolove asked joked about Rei's and Yoh's relationship. The two just blushed and everyone replied with a laugh. Rei's mother prepared some drinks and desserts from them. 

"How's your relationship, huh?" Chocolove whispered it to Yoh jokily.

"Ah… Hahaha… Maa…" Yoh replied with a smile and a sweat dropped.

"Hey babe… How's your relationship with Yoh?" Ryu asked as he gave again a rose. "If you two broke up, just tell me okei? … I'm available…" He joked.

"Ah… Hahaha…" Rei replied unspoken.

Then a moment ago, a yellowed long straight haired girl entered their cafeteria while they didn't noticed it.

"Oka-san… Tadaima!" The girl said.

"Hora hora! Where have you been?! I've been working hard here! Here! Served those pastries and snack to your sister's visitor!" Her mother demanded.

"Hai…"

…

"Chotto! Hahaha! Hora! Yoh-kun and Rei-chan are blushing! Ooh! So red! Hahaha!" They teased the two and laughed so loud as the girl cut in.

"A… Anou Rei-chan… Here's your snacks…" The girl gave one tray of candies.

"Ah… just put…" Rei suddenly stopped as Yoh noticed the yellowed haired girl while he slipped the glass on his hands. "Yoh-kun?"

"A… A… Anna?!…" He whispered with his eyes widened. Everyone looked at the girl and they were shocked too that she looked like Anna while she's unspoken.

Tsuzuku 

**Itako – **Hora! Who is she?! Nyahaha! Cliffy again, huh?! Guess who she is! Nyahaha!

Q: Who do you think is she?

a. Obviously Rei's sister!

b. Rei's cousin

c. Rei's mother

d. She's Anna!


	7. Chapter 6 Anna is alive?

**Disclaimer: **TT… I'm tired but… I do not own Shaman King… huh…

**Itako – **hello there! Thanks for the comments! I appreciate it! :sighs: But anyway! I'm going to kill this computer for making my grammars wrong! oO… I think… Ya! Sorry Lia! Sorry! I'm not that good! I'm really sorry! :starts reading dictionary:

**Without You – Chapter 6: Anna is… alive?**

A shocking and unexpected event has been seen through their two naked eyes… that a girl… is supposed to be… just Rei's sister, Yukime… But… That's not it… The one they saw… is Anna. Not Yukime… Yoh was very unaware that this could be happening, saw through his eyes. He's not going to believe but his eyes gazed to the girl and know that she's Anna. He dropped the glass and widened his eyes, shivering with his serious and surprised face. All of them were stunned while the girl sitting beside Yoh was very confused.

"A… Anna…?" Yoh whispered, still looking at the girl.

"A… Anna? But she's my sister… Yukime…! She's not Anna, Yoh-kun!! You said that she's dead right?!" Rei reacted panicky and felt her two cold hands.

Yukime pictured out. She looked at Yoh as she thinks he looks very familiar. "Ouch…" Yukime felt a pain on her head and it looks like a thing points her head.

The girl just stood up. Tamao caught and looked on her carefully. "Are you okay? … But Yoh-kun… Rei is right… Dead will never be alive again…"

"Eh… She's right… Yoh-kun… She's my sister, Yukime… Remember? …" Rei reacted to much, stood up and held her sister's hands.

"… Yes… I remember that… But I remember that you said that you found Yukime covered with snow these last two months right?" Yoh replied while concentrates his look to the glass.

Rei nodded. "You're right… But…"

"You said that she has amnesia, right… Then… It's possible… That… she's Anna…"

"… No! She's not! She's…" Rei paused while Yukime cut in and stopped the conflict.

"Stop it Rei-chan! You're starting a trouble here!" She cried. "I'll clear this to you guys… I don't know who I am… I don't know my past or anything exist in this world. It's just that I know only myself that I'm alive! So what are you shouting for?! If I'm Anna you talked about or not, I don't care!" Yukime tried to stand up, turned back and walked out.

Yoh stood up and held her hand. "Tell me… You're Anna… Tell me!" Yoh cried a bit. "Anna…"

"I don't know… I don't know! Don't ask me… Ouch… My head hurts…" Yukime fell unconscious. "Let go off me… Give me a time to think…"

"… Okay…"

Yoh let Yukime rest. Rei and others suddenly kept quiet. They forced Rei to tell all about Yukime but she doesn't. She doesn't want to let them know. She knew everything, everything about Yukime, that maybe she's probably Anna. But she doesn't want Yoh know about it. She has a bad feeling that Yoh will go if he finds out.

"Please… let me know… Rei-chan… Please… She's Anna… right?" Yoh tried Rei to say it to him everything she knows.

"You making me laugh! I don't know what you're saying…" Rei replied with a forced smile.

"You're lying…"

"No… I'm not… Why should I lie to my friend?"

"Are you sure that you don't know everything?" Ren asked with his scary gaze.

"I'm pretty sure!"

"Well then… Why are you shaking? Are you frightened that Yoh will know about it?" Ren laughed.

"…"

"Please Rei-chan… He loves Anna that much. So please… When the time he knew Anna died, do you know that he didn't eat for almost two days?" Tamao pleased.

Rei stood up and shouted. "How many times did I say NO? What do you want me to answer, Yes?! Hello?! I'm telling you the truth! I said… NO! I don't know anything!"

"Okay then. Don't force him guys… Or else we'll do the same." Lyserg said calmly while reading his book.

"What?! Are you nuts?" Horo Horo asked him with a smirk.

"Why don't just wait for Yukime to recover?" He replied.

"Recover? Until we'll wait for centuries? You're joking!" Chocolove fell down laughing.

"Guys… Use science… If she's the real Anna… Why does her head hurt a while ago? Surely, she remembered something! Maybe she pictured Yoh vaguely! She'll recover quickly. Understand? So if she's the one, Anna, I think somebody's lying around here." Lyserg over speak.

Rei said words from her mouth unexpectedly. "Okay… Okay… I'll tell it…"

"So… Babe enlightened!" Ryu raised his one finger while the two girls punched him again. "Ouch… I was just joking…"

"… To tell you the truth… We found Yukime when I was playing snow with Rumi, covered with snow…"

F l a s h b a c k 

"Ouch! You stink head! Hahaha! Ha?!" I stepped on something hard.

"Oi Rei! What happened? Don't lie on there! You can catch a cold!" Rumi helped me to stand up. "Why you just slipped there?"

"I stepped on something weird." I replied then I sat beside the thing I've stepped. "Something's here…" Rumi and I dug and saw a girl lying on the snow unconscious.

We hurriedly brought her inside and tried to remove the snow. She was wearing a red sou'wester and a sweater. We let her rest and when she woke up, she suddenly shouted loud making our customers perplexed.

"Where am I?" She was shivering and hid on the bed sheet when we came close to her. "No… Don't come close… Don't…"

"Don't worry… We're not going to hurt you or do something bad. We found you covered with snow…" Rumi touched her hands and made her calm down.

"Sou ka…"

"So… Where have you been?" I asked her and she just stared at me blankly looking so innocent. "Um… I'm asking you where have you been…"

"Ah… I don't know…"

Rumi and I sweat dropped. "Ah… Excuse me… You said that you don't know?"

"Ah… Eh… I'm serious… I don't know really…" She replied scratching her head.

"Um… So… What's your name?" I asked her again and again, she looked so expressionlessly.

"Ah… I…"

"Don't say that you don't know?"

"… I… don't know…"

"What?!" Rumi fell down to the bed for she was surprised that the girl doesn't know her own name.

"Nee-chan… Maybe she has an amnesia…" I whispered to my sister while she gulped.

"This… is a big problem…" Rumi whispered.

My mom entered the room and checked the girl if she's okay now. "Are you okay now?"

"Eh… Thanks…" She replied shyly.

"Rumi, what's her name?" Mom asked while my sister replied with a smirk.

"Oka-san… Actually… She doesn't know her name… Maybe Rei is right that this girl has amnesia."

"Really?… Poor girl… She looks very young. She looks the same age as Rei." Mom tailed the girl's hair.

"Oka-san! Maybe we should give her a name!" I suggest.

"Good idea!"

"Um… We found her in snow… Maybe Yukime! From now on, you're Yukime!"

"Yukime! Tomizawa Yukime!"

"Yukime? Tomizawa Yukime?"

"Eh… You're Tomizawa Yukime now!"

E N D  o f  F L A S H B A C K 

Rei told them everything she knew about Yukime. They understood what she said. "So… Do you understand me now?"

Yoh nodded. "Um…"

"So… Maybe… There's a possibility that she's your fiancée, Yoh-kun… Good for you…" Rei smiled forcedly while Yoh held her hands with appreciation.

"Arigato… Rei-chan… Um… Can I visit in her room?" Yoh asked a favor, smiling.

"… Ah… Sure…"

Yoh and Rei went at Yukime's room leaving everyone at the table quietly. Tamao was mystified that Rei was acting so strange as she noticed that she was shaking a while ago. Rei opened the door for him while he enters. He looked at Yukime as he came closer to her while she's just looking at the window. He sat beside her and held her hands.

"… Hope that… You'll recover… and remember everything…" He smiled at her as she stayed quiet concentrates her look to her hands. "… Anna… It's me… Yoh…" Rei was irritated to look. She seemed so jealous and mad at Yukime.

"Ah… Yoh-kun… Maybe… we must let her rest now…"

"You're right… Anna… I'm coming to see you tomorrow… Ja…"

Yoh first left the room while Rei was staring at her with a scary glare. She sat beside Yukime and pinched her arm and she whispered. "I'm not going to let your memory back… Remember that… Yukime… You're only Yukime… Not Anna… Yoh is mine… Only… Mine… Stuck it in your head! Yoh maybe loved you very much… But do you think that he will again? Hmmpf!" She laughed and walked out. Yukime did nothing. She just sat down and tried to recall.

"… Yoh… ? … Anna… ? I'm… Anna… ?"

**Tsuzuku…**

**Itako – **hahahaha! ; cliffhangers… are… bad… bwahahaha! :D! Please continue RrR! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7 Repentance?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King.

**Itako / Mireille** – News! News! Yay! Shaman King is on air again! Yay! By the way, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked it. Please continue RR okay? Don't miss this! Thanks in advance! J

X37 – wow! You're great! Right guess! It's me, itako! author of "the unexpected feeling".

**Without You – Chapter 8: Repentance?**

Catches breath… "uh…"

Runs fast… "…"

"Yoh-kun! Where are we going?"

"I don't want to see you like this. Don't worry it will be okay. We'll make Rei pay."

"But Yoh-kun… She's my sister… You can't…"

"Don't be so stubborn! That's not the Anna I knew."

"But Yoh-kun! I'm not Anna!"

"I know you are…"

"Yoh-kun…"

Yoh took Yukime at his place to stay. Yukime refused but Yoh forced her to stay there for Rei can't disturb her again. He held her hand and entered. Everyone inside kept quiet when they came in. Yukime bowed politely with a forced smile.

"Yukime? Yoh… What happened to her?" Manta asked sincerely and came close to see her bruises and wounds. "Who did it to her?"

"Rei did…" He replied.

"But why…" Horo Horo asked surprisingly while he didn't move.

"Her sister did it to her… But how… Did you see it…" Tamao placed the glass of water on the table.

He nodded.

"But…" Pirika was speechless. "… she was too harsh…"

Yukime disagreed and shook her head. "No… She's not…"

"But Anna… No… Yukime! She almost killed you! Look at you. Scars, bruises… Arrgh… Rei must pay!"

"No… She's still my sis…" Yukime stopped when Pirika slapped her.

"Idiot! You say your sister?! Do you think 'a sister' like Rei would do this to her own sibling? Come on! Think about it! Why don't you fight for yourself? You're being so stubborn!"

"Pirika! Be calm!" Horo Horo stopped his sister.

"But onii-chan! She can't learn her lesson! Anna! Listen to me! Come on! That's not the strict Anna I know! Anna is not that a crybaby or something! She can punch or even kill those people who hurts her!"

"Pirika… Stop this. You're causing a trouble."

"I'm sorry… But… Yukime… Try to remember…"

"I'm so sorry, Pirika-chan…" Yukime bowed and apologized.

All of them calm themselves before they talk and talk again. Tamao prepared some tea for they can be relaxed. Yukime continuously apologizing to them for she can't remember anything about them neither about herself. She told about everything about her being with her foster family that she became happy with them.

"I see…"

"But Yukime… Don't you recall anything yet?"

"Not yet…"

"Stop this! It's important that we knew Anna is alive! Nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah! You're right!"

"Ne… Yukime-chan… Are you… you know… available…"

"Ha? Ah…"

"Cut it out, Ryu!"

"Woah! Yoh is jealous!"

"Waah! Cut it out!"

"Haha! He's blushing!"

After that night… Yukime woke up. Rubbed her eyes and folded her bed and placed it inside the cabinet. She went to the living room but there no one around. She searched for them but there's no one to be found. But when she heard someone was screaming… She hurriedly went to that place and saw Yoh and Rei.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked angrily.

"I'll take Yukime back home."

"What? You want her to came back?"

"She's my sister… And we're very wo…"

"… Worried?"

"Yoh-kun… please…"

"Why should I? Once you touch Yukime… You'll suffer… I don't want to let her go…"

"But why?!"

"I know she's Anna… My only one fiancée…"

…. "Fi… fiancée… Ah…" Yukime heard Yoh while she remembered something.

Flashback 

Anna: Fiancée? Yoh-kun's fiancée?

Yoh: What's… fia… fiancée?

Mikihisa: We decided to arrange your early marriage when Yoh became the Shaman King.

Anna and Yoh: Marriage… But we're only 7.

Mikihisa: No. I mean, when Yoh became the Shaman King… You two will be married.

Anna: Married?

Anna and Yoh: Marriage… But we're only 7.

Mikihisa: No. I mean, when Yoh became the Shaman King… You two will be married.

Anna: Married? Yoh-kun and I?

Yoh: You mean… She's my future wife? What?!

Mikihisa: Yes.

Anna: Fiancée?

End of flashback 

"Yukime? Yukime! Are you okay?"

"Y… Yoh-kun…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" _What's that… Who is Mikihisa? Yoh's father? _

"Yukime… Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I suddenly recalled something…"

Rei bit her lip and smirked. "You… You… recalled something?" _What? That's impossible… Tsk… What am I going to do… _

"What do you remember?"

"There was a brown haired boy, a yellowed hair girl and… the boy's father I think…"

"Then, the boy is Yoh… His father, Mikihisa and… that girl is you! Anna!"

"It can't be, Yoh-kun." Rei said.

"But it's possible."

"You're joking." Rei laughed.

"Are you nuts?! How should Yukime or I should say a person with amnesia recalls another person's memory? It's funny if she remembers Anna's past as you says she's not Anna." Pirika told her.

"…"

"Now… You're speechless. Ha…"

"…"

"Anna…"

"No… Don't call me… Anna…"

"What do you mean… You're Anna…"

"But I'm not totally recovered yet… Call me Yukime instead…"

Everyone seemed quiet for a while. Rei glared at her and seemed very annoyed. She closed her fist, as she wants to pull her back home. Yoh looked at Yukime, very confused. Pirika gazed at Rei while she noticed that she's so angry and glaring at Yukime and Yoh. She told Tamao to look at Rei.

"Why are you looking them that way?" Tamao asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

Yoh looked at Rei. "Rei…"

"…" Rei grinned. _What a… Darn!_

"I know what you feel…"

"…"

"Rei…"

"…"

"Why did you do these things to her?" Yoh asked her while she thinks for a best answer.

"…" _Darn darn darn! Really! _

"Tell me…" He whispered.

"… Yukime… she got all of the attention… my mother… our customers… your friends… and… even you… Since… She came… my life was ruined…"

"… I think that's not it… Rei…"

"What do you mean, Yoh-kun?! Do you think I'm…"

"Maybe you just misunderstood her…"

"No… I don't… No… No… No!"

"She didn't mean all of this, Rei…"

"…"

"Rei… Try to understand… She has amnesia… remember?"

"Amnesia? Ha? You don't even prove that she's Anna."

"I know… But we already have clues."

Silence…

Yukime seemed quiet… All them… You can't hear just a whisper…

Rei stood up and sat in front of Yukime and kneeled.

"… I… I'm… sorry… Yu… Yukime…"

Everyone looked at Rei and wonders… "What is she doing? O.o;"

"Rei…? What…?"

"Yukime… Sorry… I promise not to…"

"No… You don't need to apologize…"

"… Huh…"

Yukime smiled for her reply. Rei bowed again and smiled. _Arigato… Ha…. Haa… Haha…_ (A/N: Why is she laughing that way? Is she planning something again?)

**Tsuzuku**

**Itako – **Waah… TT… Don't let Rei fool Yukime! Don't!

Anna – Am I Yukime?

Yoh – nods… yes you are…

Anna – really?

Yoh – really.

Anna  - amazing…

Yoh – sweat dropped.

Anna – I'm Yukime! I don't think so.

Yoh – ahaha… we didn't proved it yet.

Anna – I see.

Yoh – Do you want to know more?

Anna – yeah! I do love to!

Yoh – Allow me to hit your head with this baseball bat.

Anna – Okay… Oh wait… What did you just say?

Yoh – Ah… Baseball… Bat?

Anna – Do aho!

Yoh – Ahaha…

Itako – Silence!

Yoh/Anna – Ah… Okay. Oh… Well… Wait for the next chappie okay?!


	9. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes: **Hello Everyone and to those reviewers! I want to greet you Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year! Thank you to those who still reading and reviewing my fanfic even though I last updated… ah… I think 7 months or 8? Or even 9 months ago! XD! Sorry if I did not update! I have the next chapters with me even the **ending** of the fic. I'm just lazy to update. ; Also, I thought that if I update it now, no one will review anymore. So, it's just what I thought.

So if you want to continue reading my fic, just contact me through ym (kagehoshichan/miyuki006) okay? So I'm going to update it for you! Ja!

… Mireille-chan


	10. Chapter 8 Who Did This?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

**A/N: **Yopo?! Thank you for the reviews! hugs Yay! Yay! I think 7 chapters left. Haha! Here's chapter 9!

**P.S and reviewers should read this:**

Finally I updated! I updated not only for you to read it but to tell you that I'm back writing again!! I think I've improved enough with my grammar to continue this fic. This has been written a long long time ago so the grammar still sucks. **I'M GOING TO RE-EDIT/REVISE THIS FIC**. Please wait for a while. Reviews are accepted. You can leave a note as well. Lol. Thanks. hugs

P.S: I didn't edit this chapter because of laziness, dear.

**Without You – Chapter 9: Who did this?**

By Mireille-chan

Apology accepted… Do you think all of Rei's plans finished already? What if… she's pretending? What if… she's saying the truth?

_Living Room._

"I'm really really and really sorry about my doings… I'm really sorry…"

"No. It's okay." Yukime smiled. "All of us make mistakes. You don't have to apologize, right?"

"Yeah! Right!" Ryu agreed, stepping his left food on the table.

"I want to pay you… for all those things…"

"Rei-chan! We said you don't have to. Your apology was already accepted." Yoh patted her shoulders.

"No. I must pay. What about… Um… cooking lunch for all of you?"

"Lunch?! Sure!" Ryu, Chocolove and Horo nodded while they received punches again from the two girls.

"Shut up!"

"Well… If it is okay for you to do it." Yoh replied.

"Of course, it's okay. Well! I should start." Rei stood up and stopped. "Anou Yoh-kun…"

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Where's the kitchen?"

sweat dropped

Yukime and Yoh bought vegetables Rei needed. Ryu, Chocolove and Horo bought meat and Pirika and Tamao bought some ingredients for their drinks… It means… Rei is alone. Does she have a plan again for letting them out?

"Okay. I have to boil some water before Yukie and Yoh comes back. Lalala…" She slowly peeps outside if there's someone around. "Lalala… Hehehe…"

… Yukime and Yoh…

"Okay. We bought it all. Didn't we miss something? Um… Potatoes… … … Okay. All done! Yoh-kun, let's pay now."

"Okay."

…

"Urgh. So heavy." Yukime handled the basket full of vegetables.

Yoh get the basket from her. "Let me handle it for you. Err… So heavy…"

"Well, why don't we handle it together?" Yukime smiled.

"Ha? No. I'm not used…"

"You're not used? Why?"

"Anna is not like that. laugh She let me handle two heavy baskets without her help."

"Really? Hmm… By the way… Who's Anna anyway…?"

"Anna? She's… my fiancée."

"Fiancée…" Yukime stopped from walking.

"What's the matter, Yukime? Yukime?"

"Ah… Nothing… Something reminds me… fiancée…"

"Maybe you're starting to recall something… Well, I'll carry you on my back. Go ahead."

"How about the vegetables?"

"Don't worry!"

_Kitchen_. Pirika and Tamao came back but Rei didn't notice it. They silently went to the kitchen and tried to look what Rei is doing.

"Psst… Be quiet…"

"Let see… Hey Pirika-chan… What's that thing in the bottle?"

"Where?"

"There! Beside the… Uh… Beside the knife!"

"I see. I don't know… Tamao-chan! Look! She's pouring it in a bowl!"

"Yeah! You're right… But… for what?"

"Let's ask her. Hey Rei-chan!"

Rei was surprised. "Ye… Yes?! Pi… Pirika… Ta… Tamao! You're back!!"

"Ha? Eh… We are. We're going to make drinks now."

"Okay. Hehehe…"

"Rei acted so strange huh?"

"Yeah…"

Ryu, Chocolove and Horo Horo came back as well as with Yukime and Yoh. Rei cooked their lunch while they were playing something. After half an hour, Rei served the food with the help of Tamao and Pirika. Rei unexpectedly smiled when she served Yukime's food.

"Let's eat!"

"Wow! So delicious!" Ryu praised.

"Yeah! Rei! You're a great cook!"

"Ah! Thank you, Ryu, Yoh-kun."

"Yukime… What's the problem?" Yoh asked.

"Ah? Nothing… runs towards the kitchen"

"Yukime!"

"What's her problem?"

They followed Yukime and saw her vomiting. Rei patted her back and made Yukime calm.

"Are you okay, Yukime?" She asked.

"Eh… I'm okay…"

"I'm sure you are not. Tell me the truth." Rei smiled.

"Well… I feel dizzy…"

"Why?"

"I don't… know…"

"Maybe we should take her a rest."

Is this an another plan of Rei? Or it's just Yukime tired. What is the cause of her vomiting? If it's Rei's plan, did she really apologize or just pretend to say sorry? Well, you'll find out on the next chapter. You shouldn't miss it.

"Yukime… You'll be fine…"

Tsuzuku 

**A/N:** I think this chapter is too short. Oh my… . 

**Question: **I have a question but it's not really related to this fic. Um, when I replaced one chapter, what will happen? Will the reviews of that chapter be removed too? Please answer after you review in this fic. ;


End file.
